What Goes Around Comes Around
by kgbucky
Summary: Stripper!AU. Based on the Justin Timberlake video, Natasha is a stripper that works on one of Tony Stark's clubs. When Steve, a conservative friend of Tony's he starts craving her. But, when that craving becomes love and he finds himself in too deep, what will happen?
1. What Goes Around Comes Around

**A/N: First of all, this is not a fairy tale fic. This is a much darker story and, if you're looking for something sweet, then go away. Don't say I didn't warned you afterward. I didn't proofread it because I was crying so much I couldn't read it, so I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling XD**

**I'm working with a more conservative Steve on this fanfic, that way, it'll be more of a shock for him to realize he's actually interested in a stripper. I hope you enjoy :3**

**R&R**

**~X~**

Steve wasn't a man that went to strip clubs or paid for strippers. He was looking for a serious relationship and he had no problem finding girls who wanted to be in one as well, his good looks helped a lot. He didn't want a one night stand, he wasn't that kind of man. All his friends knew that and that was why it was much of a surprise when he agreed to go out with them to a strip club who belonged to one of them. In fact, Tony Stark, the owner of the club decided to call all of his friends out one night and, after a whole lot of insisting, he finally managed for Steve to agree. After all, it wasn't like he was going to die because of having sex with a stripper. He was sure he was not going to fall in love or anything like that.

It was quite early that night when they left to the club that was on the other side of the town. When they got there, there was a long line to get in with all kinds of people waiting, from elder men to 18 year old boys and Steve couldn't help but scowl at the sight. All those people willing to pay for sex with a dirty woman, one who had been with more men than anyone could ever believe. He was a jealous man and the simple thought of someone else touching his "stuff" was enough to make his head burn with anger. Since they were being accompanied by Tony, they managed to skip the line.

The interior of the club had a dark decoration, the walls were of dark purple, almost black and most of the dim lighting was red. Steve had to admit it made all the girls, everything, seem more appealing. His eyes scanned the room as he searched for someone who called his eyes, finding no one, he went to the bar to grab a drink. It was what he needed that moment. While at the bar, he watched all his friends went to chase women, he was left alone with his conservative ideas and a glass of sex on the beach on his hand. Many of Tony's whores went to talk to him and, one by one, he turned them down. Then he felt a hand sliding on top of his, he turned his head, already taking a deep breath to say another dry "no", but that time, all the air he had gathered seemed to vanish, for he was staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen his entire life.

For a moment, as he stared into her deep blue orbs, Steve forgot how to breathe. Her lips painted in dark red lipstick that contrasted with her milky white skin moved forming soundless words, but he simply couldn't hear what she said. _'Steve! This woman is a hooker, she is dirty, imagine how many men have already put their filthy hands on her!' _His mind told him that, but what he figured to be the lust, the desire, spoke louder that time. He fell under her spell. Not minding the time he was taking without replying to her, he looked at her, his eyes scanning every corner, ever curve of her perfect body, every inch of exposed skin, her lips, everything. He had no words to express how much he wanted to touch her soft white skin, how much he longed to kiss those luscious red lips. Steve was to make her his that night.

"Hi, I'm Steve." He introduced himself, if he was to actually sleep with her, he would flirt with her like he would with any other woman.

"Nice to meet you, Steve, I'm Natasha." She replied with a smile, she seemed to realize what he wanted to do the moment he opened his mouth.

Well, there weren't any pick up lines he could use on her, so he got closer to her and leaned in, ready to kiss her. When his lips were almost touching his, she pressed one of her fingers against his lips and whispered, "No kissing, big boy. But we can do other stuff."

Steve was quite disappointed for not being able to kiss her, it was one of the things he wanted to do to her, if not the one he wanted the most. Still, he would have to play the game by her rules that night. Perhaps he might find out later why she didn't kiss anyone. "Okay, shall we go?"

"Of course." She spoke with a seductive voice as she delicately lifted his hand and pulled him with her, leading Steve to one of the many rooms at the back of the club.

His first impulse when she closed the door behind her was to attack her lips, but she didn't allow him to do so. She shoved him against the bed, a movement that took him in surprise, he wasn't expecting her to be so strong and dominant. Steve had always been in control during sex and he thought it might be fun to allow a woman to take control even if only for a night. She kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, her hot breathing sending pleasant shivers down his spine. "Tonight, Steve, we're playing by my rules. You cannot touch me unless I allow you to." With quick hands, she got rid of his shirt and tied his hand to the head of the bed.

He groaned and moved his hands, but he realized that as more as he moved, bruises formed in his wrists. Steve couldn't care less about that in that moment. His thoughts were clouded because of the lust. She kissed her way down his chest and defined stomach until she reached the crotch of his pants. Her movements as she slid both, his pants and underwear down, releasing his painful erection. Her lips closed around his cock. Her tongue wrapped around him making a small moan leave his mouth. She sucked and licked and even used a bit of teeth, everything perfectly balanced. He wanted to touch her, to tug on her short red curls. He didn't last as long as he wished he had, but he couldn't hold back anymore and came in her mouth.

Then, she positioned herself on top of him and lowered her hips so he entered her slowly. He gritted his teeth, but he couldn't seem to hold back a moan. Her insides felt to good and, apparently he did too, for he could feel her walls clenching around him. She placed one of her hands on his chest for balance and started to move, slowly, in circular motions. Steve could tell that she wasn't seeking her own pleasure, only his. She moaned lowly and the sound that left his half-parted lips was even louder than the one that left hers. While she moved, her nails scratched his chest leaving long red marks, just as if she was claiming him. Steve felt himself close again, this time he shot his seed inside her moaning her name loudly. That night, he went home satisfied, something that didn't happen in a long while.

**~X~**

Steve started going to the strip club more frequently after that night. Since he was friends with Stark, he never had to pay to be with Natasha and, every night more, his desire of seeing her, of feeling her, of hearing her moans grew. Still, after months of that, he still wasn't allowed to kiss her, something that made his feel ordinary, just like all the other clients. The thought that he went to see Natasha every night and spent the night with her and she still wouldn't allow him to taste those perfect full lips of her hurt him even though it shouldn't. Soon, almost imperceptibly he started craving her company, he caught himself thinking about Natasha, fantasying about her during his free time. Just as he feared, Steve was falling in love.

It was a shock for him to realize how he felt, the way he thought about strippers had changed completely, he could even picture a future with Natasha. If only she would kiss him. Much had changd since the first time he had seen her, but not the desire he felt of kissing her lips. He even caught himself thinking about them during the day and having... dreams about her during the night. If there was even something to dream about that weren't already doing.

Then he had an idea, he was going to ask her out. See if things worked out between them. They started dating, nothing serious, just seeing each other "casually" and, of course, having sex every night at the club. Even though Stark was his friend, he would never allow one of his workers to be dating a customer. Steve found out a lot more about Tasha- as he was calling he now- she was Russian. When she was small, her parents died and she was taken in by a man, Ivan, who took good care of her until she turned twelve, then he started bringing her customers. When she turned fifteen, she managed to escape Moscow and Ivan and went from country to country in Europe, still having to sell her body for a night in a warm bed and a good meal. It took her about five years, but she finally reached France where she met Tony Stark and told him her story. He offered her a job in his club and she gladly took it, anything was better than the life she was living.

"_You know why don't kiss anyone?" She asked him._

"_Why is it?" He had replied._

"_Because a kiss is something very intimate, more intimate than just sex. I will only kiss someone I really care about, someone I love. And I never found that man yet."_

Some nights, Steve and Natasha just cuddled and she started to seek him for her own pleasure too, they were both quite happy. One night, when he met her at the club, she was already waiting for him in their room and the first thing she did when he closed the door was kiss him. _"Because a kiss is something very intimate, more intimate than just sex. I will only kiss someone I really care about, someone I love..." _Those words echoed on his head. He loved her too. Her lips were soft and her mouth sweet, even sweeter than he could ever dream of. He didn't want that kiss to end, but they eventually had to part.

"I love you, Steve." She whispered taking his face on her hands and pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Tasha." He whispered back and kissed her again.

That night, they didn't fuck, neither did they had sex, they made love. Sweet, passionate, just as the kisses they shared.

**~X~**

Weeks passed and they reached a point in which Natasha was only his and Steve was only hers. She belonged to him and no one else could touch her. He knew his friends were starting to notice a change in his behavior, the way he went out every night and seemed dreamy. Steve was in love as deeply in love, he had never involved himself that deep with a woman before.

That night in special, he had plans, special plans. When Steve got to the club, he couldn't seem to find Natasha anywhere, not in any of the rooms, not in the main room and not outside. He called Tony, but his friend wasn't picking up the phone. He had a bad feeling in his gut. What if something had happened to her. The fastest exit of the club was through the stairs. When he kicked open the thick metal door that led to the staircase, his breath was caught in his throat. Tony pressed Natasha against the wall and attacked her lips.

His entire world seemed to stop. She had promised him her love, she had kissed her, she had told him she loved him. How could she do that to him. How could she betray him with _his friend_. Watching that felt just like someone was stabbing his soul. In a rough movement, he broke their kiss and slapped Natasha across the face with all his force. He could see the tears in her eyes even before his hand touched her cheek, but he was too blinded by the rage he felt to even process that. The force he used was such that she fell to the ground without even a single scream.

Then his gaze moved to Tony. He punched his face and kicked him with all his strength. Then, realizing that Natasha wasn't there anyomore, he left a bleeding Tony on the ground and followed the faint sound of her heels clicking against the stone floor. He had to apologize, he didn't mean to be so rough.

Steve locked eyes with her for the last time before she got into her black Lamborghini. Quickly, he entered his car, that was parked near hers and started the engines following her. His car wasn't as nearly as fast as hers and still she sped up each time more and more. Then he saw it. He could pinpoint the exact moment she lost control of her car because of oil on the pavement and collided with some empty oil tanks. Her car flipped and hit the ground with a loud noise. He could hear the sound of metal against the dry tar of the pavement and smell burnt tires.

"No!" Steve shouted in despair as, with a loud screech, he stopped his own car a few meters before hers and got down. He ran to the place where her car now was. He opened the door and checked her neck for a pulse, but found none. He could still see the red print of his hand on the milky white skin of her cheek. And he cried. He cried because of all the moments they had spent together, because of all the moments they would spend together and because of the future they would never have. He cried because of his roughness, because if he hadn't been blinded by the anger, perhaps he would've realized earlier that Tony was forcing her to kiss him and she wouldn't be dead now. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend that night. And now he would never see her eyes glint again. Never see her smile and never taste her lips.

If he only hadn't been so blind, he wouldn't be holding her dead body in his arm now.


	2. The Funeral

Steve wanted her to have a decent funeral, something big where all her and his friends would attend to, but, even though he was willing to pay for it all, he knew that wasn't possible. Natasha didn't have many friends and his own didn't know about his relationship with the stripper. Still, he insisted on her having a proper funeral as if to make up for the way he had last treated her, the woman he loved. Steve wasn't a guy who was known for being gentle and he had never regretted being a hot-headed man until then. Until he saw her in his arms.

Steve hadn't told the priest what she worked on, for he feared that his request of a funeral would be rejected. Now, he stood in an empty church not even bothering to hold back the tears as the priest spoke in a grave and sorrowful voice. When he was done speaking, Steve approached the body that laid on the dark polished wooden coffin. Her once immaculate skin was now filled with bruises and his hand print was still there as a proof of his crime, she looked so peaceful, just as if she was sleeping. And then he realized he had never actually saw her sleep. That thought hurt him more than it should and he broke down in tears again gripping the side of the coffin with all his strength. The procession to the cemetery was more tranquil than the ceremony itself. Before the gravedigger started covering her coffin, Steve threw a crimson red colored rose in her grave. The inscription on her gravestone said _'Free at last.', Natasha Romanov, 1984-2014. _

From that day one, his methodical life became a mess. He stopped going to work and shaving his beard. Every day, he went to the cemetery where her body laid and read to her a different book. Every single day, he wrote her a different letter telling her about his day, something he had seen that reminded him of her and telling her how much he missed her. He realized how little he knew about her and it hurt him. It hurt him so much he started drinking. Every night, after his daily ritual he went to a bar near his house and drank all his feelings. With every shot of Vodka-yes, Vodka, it reminded him of her- he took, he forgot everything. The owner of the bar and all the waiters already knew him. Each night, he had to drink more so the effect would last.

In a few words, she was his sunlight, his reason to go through each day. Natasha was his happiness and his sadness and if he had to live without her, he didn't want to live anymore. Steve not only blamed himself for what happened, but also Stark, his "friend". He was going insane, so insane, he convinced himself that, if he killed Tony, his suffering would end, so he went to a store and bought himself a gun.

He knew where his friend lived, so he went to the luxurious penthouse in a building named Stark Tower as a reference to his father, a famous inventor. The A.I that had the same function as a doorman was already accustomed to Steve's presence there, so he didn't even announced the man's presence and allowed him to go to where Tony was.

"Steve, my friend!" Tony exclaimed happily when Steve entered the room, but the smile that spread across his face vanished, "You look awful, what happened?"

"You know just what happened, Stark!" Steve wasn't able to finish the phrase without crying, He reached for the gun he had bought and aimed at Tony. That moment, he could see all of Tony's muscles tense as he tried to justify his actions, but nothing he could ever say would make up for her loss. No action, nothing would bring Natasha back. _'Just press the trigger! It will end your suffering!' _A voice in the back of his head told him so, but he knew he was wrong. Pressing that trigger, putting a bullet in the middle of Stark's brain wouldn't end his pain, for he wouldn't be near Natasha, he still wouldn't be able to hear her voice, see her smile, her eyes, taste her lips or feel her red curls against his fingers and the guilt he felt wouldn't go away either.

As he sobbed like a child, he place the gun inside his mouth and aimed to his brain. Steve closed his eyes. He heard Tony screaming something and heard his footsteps, but he had made his decision, he would end his life, he would be near her again. He took a deep breath in between the tears that slid down his cheeks and pressed the trigger. Then it all went black.


End file.
